Withering Rose: Hiatus
by PonyGrim
Summary: Hinshi is a girl, pale, sickly, and a victim of cancer. When she accidentally breaks a priceless tea set she finds herself working as a host to pay it off. She has thyroid cancer ensuring her a place on the twins' tease list, but what happens when suddenly she's faced with a life threatening situation and the only ones to turn to are the twins? WARN: Dark themes (By: iNsANiTy/Onix)


**Hey guys! Okay so shout out to three Guests to the fanfiction site (bella and two other unnamed Guests),Neliel Von Schweetz, Orchidellia, and BrokenSouloftheDarkness! Because if they didn't review this story I would've scrapped the entire thing! (actually I probably wouldn't) Thanks for making me know that I'm not just a crazy fangirl who sometimes want to beat the crabs out of the twins sometimes! Also I just figured out how to edit my documents on my mobile devices so I'm sorry for any typos and spelling/grammar mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: PonyGrim or The Insane One don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club, we're just fans.**

**Hinshi's POV:**

"Are you sure you'll be alright?!" My mother asked her worriedly as I climbed out of the car reaching in for my bag.

"Yes mom I'm fine," I replied as I reached back in to get my oxygen bag. Yeah, an oxygen bag.

My name is Hinshi Luck. 15 year old, high school first year student. Attending Ouran with the money my mother had kept on the side for my 'cancer wish'. Diagnosed with Non-small Cell Lung Cancer when I was five, around when I was seven to eight things took a turn for the worse and my lungs started to fill with liquid. After undergoing surgery and many medications I was assigned an oxygen bag. Now I had to tote around what looked like a mini roller suitcase that had a tube that ran from the bag to my nostrils so it could drizzle oxygen into my sucky lungs.

My hair was short dirty blonde, still growing from my last radiation treatment. It was long enough that it met my ears, it didn't cover the back of her neck entirety yet. My eyes were a dull green and I was plagued with freckles. I was wearing a yellow dress that my mom made herself because we couldn't afford to buy the real uniforms because we needed the remaining money for cancer treatments. In her defense she did a pretty good job and she works for one of the biggest fashion designers in Japan.

I waved my mom good-bye before slamming the car door. I looked up at the school, "_Woah, this place is huge. I hope it has an elevator . . . and it's pink_"

I felt a dozen eyes on my back as I walked into the school to the office.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know, she must be new."

"What's with the little suitcase?"

"Eww! Look at those things going from her nose to the bag!"

"I bet it's for her snot when she sneezes . . ."

"Okay, that just gross. . ."

"Why would it be for something like that!?"

I sighed, and continued onto the office where I picked up my schedule. I was in first year class 1-A, I asked for directions and found out it was on the second floor of the school in the west wing. . . which was like the other side of school 100 stairs up. The headmaster gave me special permission to use the hidden private elevators that were set up all over the school.

As I got off the elevator I turned around the corner to see a gingered hair boy leaning against the wall looking bored. He looked up at me and sighed then pushed off the wall and walked towards me. He pulled out a letter from the inside of his blazer, "This is from you right?" Before I could reply he smirked, "I'm sorry but you must've put this in the wrong desk, I'm Hikaru see?"

I blinked, "_Wait what? What is this?_"

"Though truth be told Kaoru has a crush on somebody else, would you like to go out with me instead?" he continued.

"Uhh . . ." My mind was spinning, "_What was this guy going on about now?_"

I guess he took that as a yes because next thing I know he called out to somebody and an exact copy of him appeared around a corner and walked up to us. The first guy leaned in really close and ripped up the letter. I was totally blanking until I think I heard something about my oxygen bag, "Why would you think we would fall for a canvas splattered face like yours?" one of them hissed.

"And what's with the tubes? They look like strands of snot!" the other retorted.

"And the little bag? What you need to carry that much make-up with you everywhere? Because if so you need to change your brand, it's doing nothing for you!"

Okay, as much as I didn't have any idea what this was about those comments hurt, A LOT! I felt tears start to threaten to fall but I wouldn't give these two random idiots the pleasure if seeing me cry to I did what any girl with my concerns and insecurrities would so in my situation. I turned on my heel, grabbed my oxygen bag and ran as fast as I can away from the two of them tears falling as I went and small sobs escaping. I heard the two of them laughing as I ran away, "_Jerks . . ._"

**Yeah I know this was really short but I didn't realize how many comments I've gotten on this so I want to thank all for you! Seriously the support does wonders to authors and feel free to say in a review if I say something offensive because I don't want to cross any lines that I might type in my extreme moods of hatred and sadness when writing this . . . Please feel free to send me private feedback if you can, questions, or even ideas! Review, favourite, and follow please!**

**~The Insane One**


End file.
